


one for sorrow, two for joy.

by cheonsagateun



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, F/M, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-18 00:22:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7292101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheonsagateun/pseuds/cheonsagateun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sang Menteri, Sang Raja, dan jejak-jejak masa lampau.</p>
            </blockquote>





	one for sorrow, two for joy.

**Author's Note:**

> **disclaimer:** svenn schulze milik kak dita. blanche arcanus milik saya. tidak ada keuntungan materil yang saya dapatkan dari tulisan ini.
> 
>  **warns:** kingdom!au. dan hati-hati alurnya.
> 
> buat kak dita: maaf telat dan maaf jadinya begindang orz

**/i/**

Blanche mengangkat kepalanya. Biru cerah lurus memandang cermin, menindai gaun hitam yang membalut tubuh tinggi. Helai-helai seputih saljunya disatukan oleh dua kepangan dan sanggul agak tinggi. Ketak-ketik jam tak begitu dipedulikannya. Senyum yang biasanya menghiasi paras kini menguap tanpa jejak. Kedua belahan bibirnya terkatup rapat, membentuk garis lurus. Kepalanya kalut, bahkan menguraikan isinya satu-satu dan menerjemahkannya menjadi segumpalan emosi pun ia tak sanggup.

Sementara sekitarnya ribut. Orang-orang berpakaian hitam lalu-lalang di koridor. Mempersiapkan sesuatu, gelagapan menyambut tamu, setengah kalut mempersiapkan serangkaian pidato pengharum nama ataupun doa-doa penentram jiwa. Dan Blanche seakan berada terpisah dari mereka—bahkan masih menatap cermin ketika ia harus mempersiapkan diri menyambut pengunjung.

Hati kecilnya masih berharap ini bukan realita.

 

Bahwa Yang Mulia Svenn Schulze ditemukan meninggal di atas meja kerjanya kemarin malam.

.

.

.

“Apa kau yakin?”

Biru cerah milik gadis berambut seputih salju itu mengarah lurus pada obsidian kelam di depannya. Dipikirnya bahwa setelah ini ia akan diseret seperti binatang, dilemparkan ke dalam sel tahanan. Menunggu takdirnya seperti hewan ternak yang akan dijagal, kemudian hidupnya akan berakhir di tiang gantungan. Seperti akhir dari semua kriminal, akhir dari semua yang mencoba melawan hukum, akhir dari semua mafia dan pembunuh.

Bukan seperti ini.

“Kau yakin meminta kriminal kerajaan untuk menjadi menterimu?”

Bukan didekati oleh seorang raja dan didekati untuk dijadikan pejabat negeri.

“Tentu.” Pemuda itu mulai bertutur, nadanya datar, tidak terdistraksi dengan beragam sarkasme yang dilontarkan oleh dara putih itu, “Aku mendengar banyak hal soal kepemimpinan dan strategi-strategimu dalam mengelola organisasi itu. Dan aku memutuskan kalau kau layak.”

“Raja Muda, kau punya selera yang bagus.” Kali ini, gadis itu tertawa kecil. “Jadi, apa kau punya jaminan untuk kontrak kita?”

“Kau akan terbebas dari hukuman. Kerajaan akan menjamin hidup dan kesejahteraanmu selama bertugas. Kau akan tinggal di istana, semua pakaian dan perlengkapanmu akan kami sediakan. Tentu saja kau akan digaji.”

“Mm-hm, lalu?”

“Kau akan bekerja di dekatku.” Masih bertutur, pemuda itu, “Dan aku akan memberikan jaminan kebebasan untuk adikmu.”

“Baiklah kalau begitu.”  Senyumnya melebar, “Namaku Blanche Arcanus, mari kita bekerja sama, Yang Mulia.”

.

.

.

Ia sudah terbiasa dengan segala macam tatapan aneh, sungguh.

Segala pandangan heran bercampur hinaan bercampur kengerian milik seluruh penghuni istana tidak dipikirkannya. Senyum riangnya masih terpasang di wajah, begitupun dengan senandung riangnya. Kinerjanya profesional, futuristik pandangannya, seluruh kata-kata dan pendapatnya dalam rapat kerajaan selalu keluar berdasarkan pertimbangan dan analisis matang. Tak jarang para hadirin berdecak sebal karena pendapat mereka ia patahkan dengan fakta. Dan ketahuilah, membuat orang-orang menyebalkan itu merasa terhina menjadi salah satu hiburan favoritnya.

Setelah rapat selesai, selalu ada Raja Muda Svenn yang berjalan di depannya.

Gadis itu sudah menemukan sesuatu yang lebih menyenangkan ketimbang makanan manis tak terhingga ataupun materi berlimpah.

.

.

.

“Kau menyukai tempat ini?”

Dan gadis itu mengangguk.

Bersamaan dengan janji dalam kalbu, hanya pada sang raja ia akan tunduk.

.

.

.

**/ii/**

Pemakaman dilakukan dalam suasana mendung. Hujan rintik mencium bumi, turut berduka akan kehilangan sosok yang dicintai. Blanche meletakkan lili putih di atas makam sang raja, menyempatkan diri untuk menyapu bulir-bulir air di figura sang raja. Sayu, safir itu, ketika memandang wajah Svenn. Digelengkannya kepala sebelum beranjak pergi. Masih banyak antrian orang-orang yang hendak mengucapkan salam terakhir. Sesekali dilihatnya wajah-wajah itu seraya berlalu, sebelum mendengus. Tidak ada yang berduka pada sang raja kecuali dirinya sendiri. Bunga lili dan kata-kata itu, semuanya palsu.

Ia tahu. Ia membaca wajah mereka, ia tahu.

Langkahnya terus membawanya pergi, menjauh dari keramaian. Menjauh dari orang-orang yang bahkan lebih memuakkan dari dirinya sendiri. Titik-titik hujan tidak lagi jatuh menyiram tubuhnya, melainkan bersua dengan atap koridor yang menaunginya. Safir biru itu memandang lagi, pandangan yang kosong tanpa cahaya, sebelum membulat sempurna. Bibirnya yang terkatup rapat perlahan terbuka. Ekspresinya disiram rasa terkejut yang sangat.

Mengerjap satu kali, dua kali, namun tidak ada yang hilang.

Ia melihat Svenn.

.

.

.

“Apa yang kau lakukan?”

Sang Raja menyapanya di dapur. Matanya mencuri lihat apa yang tengah dikerjakan menterinya. Menterinya mengulum senyum, dengan tangan-tangan terampil yang masih menyusun ceri di atas kue putih.

“Memasak kue.” Nada Sang Menteri riang, riang sekali. “Yang Mulia mau juga?”

Jawabannya terdengar seperti gumaman.

“... aku benci makanan manis.”

Ceri terakhir diletakkan di atas kue, kedua jempolnya teracung. Blanche menggumam, “Mm, kurasa aku tahu apa yang harus kumasakkan.”

Beberapa puluh menit kemudian, dua buah loyang kue berada di atas meja makan istana. Satu adalah kue manis untuk Blanche. Satu adalah kue pahit _dark chocolate_ untuk Raja Muda Svenn. Tangannya pegal setelah membuat dua loyang kue, tetapi Blanche tak keberatan sama sekali.

.

.

.

Raja Muda itu, bukanlah tipe yang dicintai rakyatnya. Pun penghuni istana banyak yang menginginkan Raja Muda itu tumbang. Tindak-tanduknya terkadang sukar dipahami nalar. Pertama, mengangkat seorang penjahat perang sebagai menteri. Kedua, mendekati menterinya tersebut—bahkan beberapa pelayan sering melihat mereka tidur di pangkuan satu sama lain, atau bertautan tangan.

Tetapi menterinya tahu. Paham bahwa di balik wajah kaku itu, ada hati yang baik nan rapuh. Kali pertama sang menteri jatuh hati adalah saat di mana ia melihat refleksi dirinya sendiri di sepasang obsidian milik sang raja. Menteri yang tidak dipahami rakyat dan rekan-rekannya. Selamanya dicap kotor hanya karena ia dulunya penjahat. Dan kala itu, tangan sang menteri mengepal. Dadanya berdentum-dentum ketika ia berkata bahwa ia akan setia mengikuti sang raja sampai maut memisahkan.

Ia bersumpah akan membuat Raja Muda itu bahagia.

.

.

.

Tak pernah dihitungnya berapa kali tawanya terdengar di koridor istana, berapa kali celotehnya disapa oleh telinga Svenn dan ditanggapi datar. Tak juga diabaikannya tatapan-tatapan sinis tiap kali ia melangkah. Satu-satunya hal yang ia perhatikan selain pekerjaan barunya adalah, bagaimana tatapan sang raja membuat perutnya penuh kekupu.

Di hari itu, tangan mereka bersambut. Dadanya bergemuruh.

.

.

.

**/iii/**

Blanche Arcanus adalah tipikal yang mudah memperhatikan setiap detil Svenn Schulze.

Seperti ketika rahang Svenn mengeras saat menahan amarah di dalam dada. Seperti ketika jemari Raja Muda itu beradu dengan permukaan kayu tatkala berpikir keras. Seperti ekspresi bahagia pemuda itu ketika ia memberikan sepotong kue cokelat pahit sebagai camilan. Mereka berbagi obrolan ketika semuanya terlelap, masing-masing saling bertaut tangan dan memegang kunci pikiran satu sama lain.

Tidak mungkin Svenn bunuh diri. Dan pemuda itu tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda sakit berat.

Satu-satunya kebenaran adalah, Svenn dibunuh.

 

(bagus, mungkin seluruh istana akan mengecapnya sebagai gadis delusional.)

.

.

.

Putri-putri dari kerajaan-kerajaan aliansi akan hadir.

Satu-satu dari mereka akan diperkenalkan pada Raja Muda itu, dan pada akhir acara, Sang Raja akan memilih. Kerajaan membutuhkan penerus, Sang Raja harus mendapatkan pemaisuri. Kata-kata itu selalu didengungkan sepanjang koridor istana, selalu diterbangkan tiap pesta kerajaan. Dan Blanche tidak bisa mencegah mulutnya membentuk garis lurus.

Benci.

_Ia benci._

Alih-alih berada di dekat Svenn dan menyebutkan seluruh keunggulan Svenn pada tiap calon, Blanche justru menyelinap pergi, berdiam diri di balkon istana, menatap bintang. Lebih baik begini, sebelum ia kelepasan melemparkan beberapa pisau pada seorang putri, atau meracuni mereka semua sehingga Svenn tetap menjadi _miliknya_.

Beberapa puluh menit berlalu. Ia masih bergeming sebelum suara bariton familiar membuatnya terkejut.

“Tenanglah. Aku menolak mereka semua.”

.

.

.

**/iv/**

Matanya melihat pantulan sosok Svenn yang duduk di atas meja kerjanya. Memandang ke arah jendela, menerka-nerka bagaimana rakyatnya. Safirnya berkedip, sosok itu lenyap bagai mimpi. Dari mulut Blanche terlantun tawa kecil ironis. Selalu bayang-bayang raja muda itu yang tertangkap ekor matanya. Bayang-bayang fatamorgana miris—Sang Raja tidak akan pernah kembali.

Blanche melihatnya lagi. Kali ini Svenn yang melangkah. Hanya terlihat punggung berlapis jubah merah, bayangan itu terus melangkah sampai akhirnya memudar selayaknya fatamorgana. Langkah gadis itu terhenti tepat ketika bayangan itu menghilang. Permata sebiru langit di rongga matanya bergulir, melihat apa yang ada di hadapan.

Meja kerja.

Dengan sesuatu yang berserak di lantainya. Kertas-kertas. Juga sebuah gelas pecah yang isinya tumpah ke karpet merah. Berbau seperti bahan kimia penjemput ajal.

.

.

.

Ini di luar ekspetasinya.

_“I forbid you to sleep, tonight.”_

Perintah Sang Raja adalah mutlak. Perintah Sang Raja juga adalah kehendaknya. Kekehan lolos dari belahan bibir sang dara ketika kain-kain di tubuhnya dilempar ke lantai dan napas sang pemuda menggelitiki kulitnya. Ia menutup mata ketika kedua pasang bibir mereka bersua. Membiarkan tubuhnya melayang tiap senti sentuhan pada kulitnya. Lengan kokoh itu mendekap tubuh ringkihnya seperti ia akan hilang disapu larut malam. Merah demi merah terpeta pada sepasang badan, tiap nafsu yang disalurkan, tiap cinta yang tidak terucapkan.

Mulutnya hanya mengucapkan tiga hal; erangan, permohonan, nama Sang Raja.

Sang Raja memperlakukannya seperti barang pecah belah dan itu membuatnya berdesir. Tiap perlakuan membuatnya menginginkan lebih. Salah, ini semua salah, tetapi kepalanya terus beranggapan bahwa mereka itu nyata dan benar.

Tubuhnya seperti remuk berkat bercumbu dan menyatukan potongan-potongannya kembali ketika tubuhnya ditarik ke dalam peluk sebelum tidur.

.

.

.

**/v/**

Tangannya perlahan terulur, memungut kertas-kertas yang berserakan di lantai. Beberapa adalah laporan-laporan dan surat perjanjian yang tak selesai. Hanya satu, satu kertas yang menarik perhatiannya.

Kertas itu bertuliskan sebuah gambar acak-acakan, seorang pria. Gambar itu terlalu berantakan sampai sulit ia kenal.

Dan sebuah kalimat.

_“Do you ever regret us?”_

.

.

.

.

_“One for sorrow~ Two for joy~”_

“Kau sedang apa?”

“Itu.” Tangan Blanche mengarah pada sekumpulan burung di dahan, “Menghitung burung _magpie._ ”

Dan Svenn mendengus. Mitos itu bukan hal yang ia suka, mitos adalah hal bodoh yang diucapkan oleh orang-orang putus asa. Dan Blanche mempercayai hal itu adalah sesuatu di luar ekspetasinya.

“Kau percaya hal-hal konyol seperti itu?”

“Tidak juga.”

Manik biru Blanche mengarah pada burung-burung di hadapan mereka, ada kilau bintang di matanya.

“Ada dua burung di sana. Kata mereka benar.” Blanche terkekeh kecil, “Berarti bahagia.”

Ia bahagia. Mereka bahagia. Jika saja nama belakangnya berganti jadi milik sang raja, bahagia itu berubah menjadi sempurna.

.

.

.

**/vi/**

“Ini tulisan Yang Mulia.”

Ditunjukkannya secarik kertas yang ia temukan di dekat meja kerja Svenn. Disambut oleh seorang pria tua, penasihat kerajaan lain. Petinggi-petinggi kerajaan semuanya berkumpul di satu tempat. Berawal dari membahas perihal siapa yang akan diangkat menjadi raja berikutnya (ini, ini yang membuatnya marah), sampai Blanche kembali mengangkat kasus Svenn ke permukaan.

“Dari mana kau mendapatkan ini?”

“Di sekitar meja kerjanya.” _Ditunjukkan oleh Svenn_ , ia menambahkan dalam hati.

Pria tua itu mengerenyit begitu melihat kertas itu. Kemudian berbisik, pada pria-pria di sebelahnya. Beberapa orang mengangguk dan meliriknya, pria itu pun berdeham menengahi bisik-bisik samar.

“Seberapa jauh hubungan kalian?”

Blanche bisa merasakan darah mengalir deras menuju kepalanya.

“Aku tidak menyuruhmu berfokus pada tulisan itu, _Tuan_.” Menyindir, jelas. “Gambar itu, adalah petunjuknya. Yang Mulia berusaha memberitahu kita siapa yang membunuhnya.” Dan bersikeras. Gatal telinganya mendengar pertanyaan soal mereka, “Dia dibunuh seseorang. Diracun. Ia tak mungkin bunuh diri.”

Pria-pria tua yang berada di sana saling berpandangan. Berbisik satu sama lain, memandangnya rendah sebelum mengangkat bahu. Seakan apa yang

“Kudengar, sejak meninggalnya Yang Mulia, kejiwaanmu agak terganggu.” Pria tua itu menatapnya, “Kukira itu bohong, ternyata itu benar. Kau, terperangkap dalam delusimu tentangnya.”

Pengalihan isu. Kelam, raut mukanya. Buku-buku tangannya mengeras.

.

.

.

Suatu waktu ia pernah bertanya di tengah hening malam, “Apa kau bahagia?”

Svenn tidak menjawab, namun tangannya menarik Blanche ke dalam pelukan. Dagu sang raja mendarat di pucuk kepala sang dara. Detak demi detak yang tertangkap telinganya, Blanche translasikan sebagai _iya_.

.

.

.

**/vii/**

“Kau harus pergi.”

Blanche tak terkejut mendengarnya.

“Aku, sebagai raja yang baru, memerintahkanmu untuk pergi. Ini adalah program kerja baru, pembersihan kerajaan.”

Oh, ya, ya. Dia memang harus pergi segera. Sejak awal, ia kriminal. Satu-satunya orang yang menerimanya sudah dikubur dalam-dalam di tanah. Kebijakan pembersihan itu, semuanya hanya pemanis untuk umum. Alasan yang tidak perlu.

“Lucu.” Tawanya terdengar, pelan sampai akhirnya terbahak, sarkas, “Kau membunuh Svenn. Kau meracuninya. Gambar yang ditinggalkan Svenn mirip denganmu. Dan sekarang kau ingin memendam kasus itu selamanya?”

“Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau maksudkan.”

“Kau takut. Kau tidak bisa menyembunyikan apapun dariku, _Yang Mulia_. Wajahmu seperti buku yang terbuka.”

_Skak mat._

“Kasus itu sudah ditutup, _Nona Manis_.” Tersenyum, lelaki itu, tersenyum mencemooh. “Tidak cukup bukti yang menyatakan Yang Mulia Svenn dibunuh. Dan kesaksian seorang wanita yang terganggu kejiwaannya tidak akan membantu. Wanita itu kau.”

Bahu gadis itu menegang. Tangannya, perlahan terkepal. Kukunya menancap kuat di telapak.

“Aku heran, mengapa Raja Jelata itu mengangkat seorang jalang sebag—“

Kata-kata itu langsung berhenti ketika sebuah pukulan menghantam rahang sang lelaki. Buku-buku tangan Blanche mengeras. Ia tak peduli jika pukulannya tadi mematahkan satu-dua gigi atau bahkan tulang pipi. Bajingan itu—pembunuh itu pantas mendapatkannya.

Raja yang baru itu membunuh kekasih hatinya.

Raja baru itu membuatnya menderita.

“Aku tak peduli kalau kau menghinaku.” Senyum ada di wajahnya. Racun terus keluar dari kata-katanya. “Tapi jangan coba-coba menghina _milikku_.”

Senyumnya melebar, senyum yang mengerikan.

“Mengerti, hm~?”

.

.

.

“Kupikir aku sudah menemukan permintaan ulang tahunku.” Blanche berkata suatu waktu, dengan senyum yang perlahan melembut, _“I want to call you mine, starting from today.”_

Svenn tak mengatakan apapun. Hanya ada tangan yang menyentuh pipi lembut, juga di keningnya didaratkan sebuah kecup. Dan Blanche tidak mengatakan apapun, namun ia tahu. Manik kelam itu berkata lebih dari seribu bahasa. Gadis itu hanya tertawa, tawa pelan yang lama kelamaan terdengar seperti penuh dera.

_Andai saja itu bisa dikabulkan dengan mudah._

Andai Svenn bukanlah seorang raja. Andai ia bukanlah seorang mantan kriminal. Andai mereka seorang pemuda pemudi biasa, tinggal sederhana di sebuah desa, tidak peduli apapun kecuali satu sama lain dan tangkai-tangkai gandum mereka, ini semua akan lebih mudah.

Sayangnya tidak.

Mereka tidak diperkenankan menempuh jalan yang begitu mudah.

.

.

.

**/viii/**

Langit biru itu menghitung burung _magpie_ yang bertengger di pohon dekat kamarnya.

_Satu._

Satu untuk penderitaan.

Wahai burung _magpie_ , setelah kepergian kekasih hatinya, ia sudah menderita.

.

.

.

**/ix/**

_“I’m leaving.”_

Manik biru itu menatap bayangan sang raja. Bayangan itu di hadapannya, menatapnya seakan ia baru saja melakukan sesuatu yang gila. Tangan pucat gadis itu terus menarik kereta berisi tas dan barang-barang. Akan ditinggalkannya istana megah ini untuk selamanya. Akan ditinggalkannya bayang-bayang sang raja dan semua kenangan indah. Pergi jauh, ke desa terpencil di mana tidak ada satupun yang mengenalinya. Memulai hidup baru. Memendam duka jauh-jauh.

Bayang-bayang sang raja terus meracuni hingga kewarasannya terenggut.

“Kau ini, Raja Muda yang hebat, namun pemuda yang bodoh, ya.”

Kata-katanya satir, dilengkapi senyum getir. Napas terus diembus tarik tak sabaran, upaya sia-sia untuk menenangkan batinnya yang bergolak. Fatamorgana itu tertangkap matanya, sosok sang raja yang melihatnya datar. Ah, mati-matian Blanche menahan hasrat untuk berlari, mendekap sosok itu erat seperti biasanya. Jika ia mendekat, fatamorgana itu akan hilang selamanya.

Digigitnya bibir, kuat, sebelum bersuara lirih nan serak.

“... mana mungkin aku menyesali kita....”

Blanche menunduk, menangkup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan. Membiarkan air matanya mengalir tanpa jeda dan isak demi isak pelan lolos dari lisannya.

Tidak menyadari bahwa bayangan sang raja menundukkan kepala, mengecup ubun-ubunnya sebelum lenyap tak berbekas.

.

.

.

**end.**


End file.
